Dinosaur King:Prehistoric Adventure characters
The list of characters in Dinosaur King:Prehistoric Adventure is in this page. D-Team The D-Team has recruited a few new members. Max Taylor Max has not changed since he last said farewell to Rex. Max still has Chomp the Triceratops as his main dinosaurs, but he started to use more other dinosaurs. Prehistoric Creatures *Chomp (Triceratops) *Elm (Elasmosaurus)- Usually, Max teams up with Zoe in order to use the move card Plesio Cannon. Rex Ancient Rex has new clothes; instead of blue-themed clothes, he has a silver-themed one. Prehistoric Creatures *Hurricane/Harry (Fukuiraptor)- He is using in conjunction with Ace because Ace is needed to super-recharge Harry's Hypercane with Cyclone. *Oppy,Oppo,Oppie,Oppry (Opthalmosaurus)-They was used to distract enemy while the other dinosaurs attack from behind. *Ace (Carnotaurus)- He is more friendly in chibi form and his weakness is grassy plains, where he often trips *Gust(Agustinia)- Known to be nice, but ready for battle(at all times). Presumably he gets very powerful dinosaurs that only Ace or Gust can defeat(like Beli), and an Afrovenator. Zoe Drake Zoe is now 13 because her birthday occurred between Rex's departure and return. Prehistoric Creatures *Paris (Parasaurolophus)- She often solves rivalries between dinosaurs. *Futa (Futabsaurus)- He likes to swim with Elm. *Annie and Ernie (Anatotitan and Edmontosaurus)- Annie is female and Ernie is male. They try to be together, even though they are in different species. Dr. Taylor noted that the two species were similar. *Pato (Apatosaurus)- He likes Paris's singing. He always says "Bravo!" to Paris(in chibi form) the dinosaur way. Dr.Spike Taylor This time around, Dr. Taylor finally manages to get a dinosaur, as he always wanted. Dr.Spike usually uses Fire and Earth-attributed creatures Prehistoric Creatures *Cerato (Carcharodontosaurus) *May (Mapusaurus)- Due to her name, she is a female Mapusaurus. She doesn't like to eat as much as the normal one *Gary (Giganotosaurus)- Dr.Spike's main dinosaur. Because of his strength and loyalty, he recently learned dark moves. *Pyro (Pyroraptor)- A Pyroraptor that loves to swim in warm water. *Pineapple (Pinacosaurus)- He is very timid when he first founded but is now very self-confident. Jeff (His last name is unknown) Jeff was the new member of D-Team and use mostly dinosaurs with apparently super powerful moves. Prehistoric Creatures *Zino (Therizinosaurus)- His element, assault, is super powerful but often fails because Jeff told him to use it more than 2 times in a row. *Fufu (Fukuisaurus)- His Immerciful Garden is powerful, especially when combined with Emerald Garden. *Larry (Liopleurodon)- He has some sort of unrevealed connection with Bermuda Triangle and oddly, his call to the Bermuda Triangle sounded like a mating call. *Gond (Gondwanatitan)- His Aqua Vortex is sometimes used with Immerciful Garden to create Seaweed Life. He likes to be with other sauropods. Meena She wears all green clothes, and has emeralds in her clothes. Prehistoric Creatures *Danny (Deltadromeus)- Danny likes to race with Ace and often wins. *Montezuma (Quetzalcoatlus)- His Meteor Strike is powerful, and can combine with Fire Scorcher to make Asteroid Blast. Reese Drake As of now, she does not own any dinosaur. However, in Seasons 2, 3, and 4, she has 2 Green Saurolophus and a Wooly Mammoth. Alpha Gang Alpha Gang didn't have many changes and is now altering and researching for D-Team's dinosaurs. They still have their main dinosaurs and few new ones. Dr.Z He hasn't changed much, and later alters a Dracorex named Draco(in Season 2). Ursula Still has the Old Lady gag, in which she could hear it no matter who spoke it or where she was. Zander Has a crush on Reese and has the Orange Saurolophus. Ed Still same, except much taller and less fatter. Seth He works as a researcher. Nothing is suspicious about him now. Rod and Laura Rod has Ampelosaurus and Laura has Allosaurus. Invading Aliens They look at Earth as a way to solve their energy crisis by absorbing the Earth, Sun and Moon's energy and bring them to their planet. Goma He takes revenge after the original Spectral Space Pirate is gone. He specializes in Dark moves and could alter dinosaurs to obey him. Goma's Prehistoric Creatures He has many dark ones on his planet. Category:Prehistoric Adventure